


When We First Met

by Bellynta



Series: Our Firsts and Last [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor and the reader meet for the first time, F/M, Fluff, Takes place after the android revolution, human!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellynta/pseuds/Bellynta
Summary: Androids can live forever and look young forever. Humans can grow old and live long lives but eventually die. Humans can fall in love and grow old together. Androids could fall in love and live forever together. But what happens when an android and a human fall in love?
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Connor/Female Reader, Connor/Reader
Series: Our Firsts and Last [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604836
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	When We First Met

Connor walked with Hank to this new cafe that their co-worker, Chris, had recommended to them, well, mostly recommended to Hank since Connor had no need to eat, sleep, or drink. Chris had said that he went to the café with his wife the week before and they loved it, also saying that had the best coffee blends. Hank took up on his recommendation and went to said cafe one morning before the two headed to work. Upon arriving, Connor looked up at the café's sign: **Joe's Cup of Joe Café**. Hank huffed a slight chuckle of disbelief.

"What a ironic name," He said with a shake of his head and slight smirk as the two walked in. The smell of coffee and pastries filled their senses as they enter the establishment. The cafè was rather busy as there were college students and young adults around Connor's age or younger all sat at tables either studying or talking to their friends. Hank looked around whistled lowly, "Man, I feel old just standing in here. Place is pretty busy too." He said as Connor surveyed the area.

"It appears that this establishment is directed towards the younger generations and it is popular with them as well," Connor informed as his system looked up the place online and popped up with results, "This café also has remarkable reviews online as it gives its patrons a warm and welcoming atmosphere where one could spend their time with friends or treat the place as a study hall almost for college students. It's also one of the most recent and successful cafés to accept both humans and androids as well as human and android employees."

"Seems like the owner is doing good with himself." Hank said as the two walked into one of the lines and he stared up at the menu, wondering what he should get, "I might just get regular coffee with a donut."

Connor looked at his partner with a slight head tilt, "I would suggest you get a muffin of some sorts, Lieutenant. It has lower calories but just as delicious as a donut." He suggested at Hank looked over at the android with a frown.

"Shit you're really getting on my ass with this whole diet thing." Hank said, "Can't I have just one cheat day?"

"But then all of your hard work with cutting back will go to waste." Connor said as Hank huffed.

"For just a donut?"

"A singular donut could just as ruin your whole progress as a singular burger." He said with a slight smile as Hank scoffed softly and waved him off.

"Yeah whatever. Fine I won't get the fuckin' donut." The old man grumbled stubbornly as Connor smiled a bit more with a approving nod. Soon it was their turn and the person at the register was a female android wearing uniform similar to the other android and human employees there.

She gave a friendly smile at the two, "Hi, welcome to Joe's Cup of Joe Cafe! What can I get for you two?" She asked with a cheery chirp, Connor glanced down at her name tag on her apron and it read Jackie. Hank looked up at the menu while rubbing his bearded chin.

"Yeah can I get a espresso, grande, and a blueberry muffin?" He said as Jackie nodded while tapping a few thing on the screen of the register.

"Of course, and would you like anything else?" Jackie asked as Hank looked over at Connor, whose eyes were scanning the area intently.

"Hey, you want anything, Connor?"

Connor looked over at Hank and shook his head, "I have no need to eat or drink. But thank you for the offer." He said as Hank nodded and looked back at Jackie.

"No that's it." Hank said as Jackie nodded and pressed another button.

"Alright, so that'll be $5.75, sir." She said and as Hank paid, Connor looked around at the different patrons before he sees a young woman stand up from her table, gathering her things before leaving in a quick stride. But his brown eyes catch a sheet of paper falling of her notebook as she left the café and he walked over to pick up the paper. It was a spreadsheet with a bunch of numbers and money values, it looked important and he looked up to see her passing by the window and he quickly followed after her outside. Connor managed to catch her before she went too far from the café, tapping her shoulder to catch her attention once he caught up to her.

"Excuse me," He said as the woman stopped walking and turned around to look at him. Connor suddenly felt his Thirium pump cease slightly at the sight of her, his eyes widen by a fraction as he stared at her. The young woman had smooth (s/c) skin with the most beautiful (e/c) irises he's ever seen and flowing (h/c) locks. For the first time, Connor was left breathless at the sight of a woman, a human at that. She smiled softly at him and Connor thought is was the most prettiest smile he's ever seen.

"Uh, hi. Can I help you?" She asked and he found her voice to be the most sweetest sound that he's ever heard. Connor only stared at her with a rather dumbstruck look on his face as she looks puzzled and waved her hand in front of his face a bit, "Um, hello?" She asked, making Connor snap out of his trance.

"Oh, uh, right," He said as he forgot for a short second why he was there in the first place and noticed the spreadsheet still in his hand, "You dropped this at the cafe." He said as she handed it to her. The woman looked at it before smiling.

"Oh gosh, thank you! This is something I need for my boss at work, must've slipped out of my notebook when I was leaving." She said with a sheepish smile and chuckle, "You're a life saver, thanks."

Connor nodded, feeling his Thirium pump pumping a tad bit faster than usual. He didn't know why his body was reacting like this and his systems seemed to be operational. The android was still learning new emotions since he deviated but this was something he's never experienced before. He offered her a rather cute smile as he nodded, the young woman's cheeks blush softly at his smile.

"You're welcome, miss. Have a good day." He said as she nodded

"You too, and thanks again." She hummed with a smile and soft blush before turning to walk off. Connor watched her leave with his LED swirled yellow as he thought why he felt what he felt when he first saw her. Hank had walked over just as the woman turned and left, coffee in one hand and muffin in the other.

"I was wondering where you ran off to." Hank said as he took a bite of his muffin, "Who was she anyway? Friend of yours?" He asked.

Connor shook his head as his eyes never left her figure as she got father away, "No, we just met." He murmured softly, his brown eyes still on her until the woman was out of site.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone. This was originally gonna be a multi-chapter story but decided to make it into a series to make it easier for myself with updates. Just as the series title says and summary suggests, this will bring Connor and reader through the circle of life with different events leading up to the end. I'm sorry if that doesn't make sense, I'm terrible with explanations. But I hope this was good and hopefully I manage to work everything else out with later stories.


End file.
